


Not a quiet moment in this apartment

by Ijustread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, They're just cute and in love and messing around, more pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustread/pseuds/Ijustread
Summary: Jihyo usually wakes up first but this time she's also squished between her girlfriends. She makes breakfast, feeds the loves of her life, proceeds to get lost in her thoughts. Otherwise they're day is completely normal... endless teasing, pseudo-fighting, chasing the other around, annoyed grumbling from the third party who just wants to be left out of it and it all leads up to a comfy cuddle pile.TL;DR usual 3mix shenanigans but they're in love
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Not a quiet moment in this apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day, however you spent it! I absolutely love 3mix's dynamic and so this was born. I'm also sort of half-way done with a JeongMi fic. The summary basically spoils the whole "plot" of this one-shot but enjoy nonetheless! I kinda feel like I dragged this out a little too much so let me know if this should've been shorter...

It was early, way too early for a weekend. That’s the first thing that popped into Jihyo’s head when she woke up. She could feel light hit her eyelids so she kept them closed tight, hoping to completely block it out. Why hadn’t they closed the damn curtains yesterday? The next thing she noticed was how hot it was. Enough to make her sweat. It was uncomfortable to say the least but she was still too tired to move her limbs and get away from the nearly unbearable heat.

Not that getting away was an easy task in any way at the moment. An arm was secured tight around her waist and the hand attached to it was under her shirt, laid flat on her bare stomach. A second arm was also thrown over her waist, a lot looser, probably reaching for the body behind Jihyo. There was another arm under her head. Jihyo’s own arm was on her girlfriend’s hip and her other squished between their two bodies, definitely dead from the weird position it had undoubtedly been in the whole night.

To cut it short, too many arms, not enough space to be squished between them.

Their legs were also a mess. Mostly entangled together in a way Jihyo didn’t care to think about. One was definitely over her hip, hooked on tighter than a wrestler. What kind of stupid combination was this? One squeezes the life out of her with her arms and the other makes sure she can’t escape by locking her into place with her legs. This is why she dislikes being in the middle when going to sleep. It all nice and cozy before they fall into slumber but when Jihyo wakes up first, like she does on most days, it’s like being trapped in one of those mind puzzles. You pull on one end and the other gets stuck. You get one piece out but then it turns out your not supposed to completely take it out.

Despite all this grumbling in her head, Jihyo buries her nose deep into Nayeon’s neck, pressing a feather-light kiss to her clavicle. She can feel Nayeon’s face pressed into her hair. Jeongyeon instinctively scoots closer, not that she can really get much closer, sensing that Jihyo isn’t absolutely pressed against her in every possible way, burying her own face right back into Jihyo’s nape and exhaling loudly. The arm around her waist tightens just a tiny bit. The sudden breath of air on her nape makes little shivers crawl up Jihyo’s body. She grabs the hand splayed out on her stomach and gives it a gentle squeeze to apologize for moving away.

Both her girlfriends are clingy, especially when they’re asleep. And Jihyo may like to think she isn’t like that but she almost cried once because Jeongyeon had to get up and go to the bathroom, leaving Jihyo without her warmth for a solid minute and a half. The two endlessly tease her about that moment but she was tired, emotional and just wanted her girlfriends near, okay?

Jihyo finally decides to open her eyes just a fraction. She threw a quick glance to the clock on the wall. It was almost nine in the morning. There was no way she was falling back asleep, even if she wanted to. When Jihyo wakes up, she wakes up, no matter what time it is. A blessing and a curse, though mostly a curse. She has to get up now. The heat is actually getting unbearable. Why did she have to buy such a good duvet? She already had two human heaters.

Slowly Jihyo dragged her hand away from Nayeon’s hip. She used her now free arm to move Nayeon’s leg and then arm from her waist and after gently pried Jeongyeon’s hand from around her stomach. Now for the tricky part. She raised herself up with her half-dead arm and pulled her legs free but not without her arm giving up on her and landing down on the bed again, thankfully not squishing either of her girlfriends but both of them mumbled something incoherent, complaining about being jostled. 

She awkwardly climbed over Jeongyeon and finally her feet landed on the hardwood floor. It was surprisingly easier to get away than usual. Nayeon and Jeongyeon both groaned and Jeongyeon’s hand immediately searched for something. She found Nayeon’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Nayeon unconsciously squeezed the hand in hers and hugged it to her chest. The arm that previously was under Jihyo’s head reached forward and lightly grabbed a hold of Jeongyeon’s silk pyjamas as she subtly moved closer to the other woman.

Jihyo felt her heart twitch at the cute moment. It wasn’t necessarily a new sight but it filled her with warmth all the same. They were cute when they weren’t awake and whining for food, cuddles, five more minutes of sleep or something a little more intimate. Sometimes all in the same breath. She made sure to tuck them both back under the blanket and made her way to their kitchen. She shivered at the cold tiles of the kitchen floor and ran over to the coffee machine. As the machine was pouring out her coffee she took out some eggs and yesterday’s rice. She knew it wouldn’t take too long until the other two woke up.

She was of course right. Just as she dumped the rice on the pan and was spreading it out, a pair of arms encircled her waist and a warm cheek was pressed between her shoulder blades. A bit awkward considering her height.

“Did we crush you again?” Jeongyeon said with her groggy and soft morning voice.

“Mmm, it was mostly the heat.” Jihyo said as she continued to stir the rice around.

“M’sorry” Jeongyeon mumbled as she rested more of her weight on Jihyo.

Jihyo grabbed Jeongyeon’s arm with her free hand and rubbed soothingly.

“Why don’t you go back to bed until I finish breakfast and we’ll have breakfast in bed?” Jihyo tried to coax her girlfriend into letting her go, sensing that she was going to fall asleep standing.

“I don’t want to leave you.” The arms around Jihyo tightened quite a bit.

“Honey, you’re sleepy and going to fall over any second and I will be too busy laughing at you to help you up.” Jihyo still used a soft voice despite the teasing words. Jeongyeon only grumbled at the shorter woman.

Just as Jihyo was about to turn off the stove a whiny voice sounded out.

“Why in the world did I wake up alone on a Saturday morning at 9.30 AM? This is a criminal offence.” Nayeon sounded out as she plopped down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

“What a baby.” Jihyo and Jeongyeon said at the same time.

“Hey! No fair, I’m too sleepy to fight back.”

“That sounds like a you problem” Jeongyeon said as she finally let go of Jihyo to also sit down, not before pressing a kiss to Jihyo’s cheek. 

Nayeon immediately grabbed Jeongyeon’s face when she sat down and leaned in for a kiss. Jeongyeon made a surprised noise at the back of her throat but happily kissed Nayeon back. Meanwhile Jihyo made another two cups of coffee and put in the usual amount of cream and sugar. One spoon of sugar and no cream for Jeongyeon and mostly cream and two spoons of sugar for Nayeon. She herself sipped her own lukewarm black sugarless coffee. Jihyo served her girlfriends their breakfast and sat down.

They fell into their usual morning chatter. Nayeon letting them in on her dream where she was flying with cows and then fought a weird purple alien with said army of cows. Jeongyeon was stuffing her face but hummed at the right places to let Nayeon know she was listening. Jihyo mostly tuned Nayeon out as she looked out of the window. The ground was covered in snow and some was also falling from the sky. A sense of peace fell over her. That is until she felt a ball of paper hit her face.

“How dare you not listen to me, Park Jihyo.” Nayeon reprimanded her.

“I was totally listening!” Jihyo fought back, nobody believed her.

“Mhm, what did I just say?” Nayeon narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Uhm, how dare you not listen to me, Park Jihyo?” Jihyo tried to keep a straight face but a little smirk made it through.

Nayeon threatened to throw another piece of crumpled tissue at her but Jeongyeon grabbed it.

“No more throwing things, I’m the one who has to clean it up every time!” 

Nayeon instead reached over their small table to hit Jihyo’s head but the short woman used her feet to push away from the table, making a loud screeching noise. Jihyo looked too smug about avoiding the attack.

“You’re annoying.” Nayeon grunted. “I’ll get you back, just you wait.”

“Try me, Im.” Jihyo was smiling widely, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Jeongyeon, back me up!” Nayeon abruptly stood up from the table, her breakfast was finished anyway.

“I’m not getting in between this. I’d prefer to live. You guys have your fun, I’m going to go wash the dishes.” Jeongyeon grabbed all the plates and cups and made her way out of the war zone.

Meanwhile, Nayeon made her way to the other end of the table to get to Jihyo but the woman stood up, pulled her chair in front of Nayeon’s path and ran towards the living room with a squeak, still with a bright smile on her face. Nayeon quickly followed her, intent on getting her revenge. Her competitive nature having been challenged.

“Come back here, Jihyo!” Nayeon yelled loud enough for it to sound out through the whole apartment.

“Never!” Jihyo yelled back. 

She was standing in one corner of the room and Nayeon made a beeline towards her. Jihyo dodged the older woman at the last second and jumped over the couch to get away, some cushions flying to the ground. She looked back to see where Nayeon was only too see her with one foot already on the couch. Jihyo ran off to the kitchen, Nayeon hot on her tail.

“Jeongyeon, help!” Jihyo hid herself on one side of Jeongyeon, roughly grabbing her arm to pull her completely in front of her to make sure she was out of Nayeon’s reach. Jeongyeon’s soapy hand dripped water on the floor.

“I thought I said to leave me out of it.” Jeongyeon sighed loudly. She pulled her arm away from Jihyo’s death grip.

Nayeon made her way next to Jeongyeon and the taller woman took her other hand and flicked water at Nayeon, making her shriek.

“Ah! That’s totally unfair. She’s the one who started it!”

“And I’m the one who is ending it. Stop acting like you’re five or I will have to make you two hug it out.” Jeongyeon wiped her hands clean with a towel and stood straight in front of Nayeon.

“Stop picking favourites, Yoo Jeongyeon, you’re hurting my feelings.” Nayeon pouted at her second girlfriend, hoping to soften her up.

“You look stupid.” Jeongyeon put her whole hand on Nayeon’s face to push her away, getting yelled at in response.

“Right now I hate you both equally, there is no favourite.” Jeongyeon turned towards Jihyo and grabbed foam from the sink to throw it in her face, earning a deeply insulted gasp.

Nayeon and Jihyo make eye contact then, silently communicating. Before Jeongyeon could figure out what was going on, two sets of hands started tickling her sides. Jeongyeon squeals loudly and tries to get away but Jihyo instead grabs her tight around her waist to make sure she can’t get away.

“Wait, wait, wait… Stop!” Jeongyeon violently throws her body from side to side, trying to get away from the torture but to no avail.

“You have made a grave mistake, Joengyeonie. Me and Jihyo have made a truce to defeat a common enemy, also known as you!” Nayeon shouts, making her voice be as dramatic as possible.

Jeongyeon continues to wriggle in Jihyo’s arms but her girlfriend is too strong. After a while Nayeon stops, satisfied to see Jeongyeon breathing heavily from all the tickling. Jihyo loosens her hold, content to back hug Jeongyeon, even resting her head on her shoulder. It’s easier than normal because Jeongyeon’s legs are crunched and she’s basically resting her whole weight on Jihyo.

“You assholes, you both know I hate tickling.” Jeongyeon is still trying to catch her breath, slowly using her legs to stand up straight again.

“Should have thought of that before you refused to pick a side.” Jihyo says to her, smirking again. She presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

Nayeon also grabs onto Jeongyeon’s face to give her a quick peck.

“Love you.” She smiles widely at Jeongyeon.

“I’m tempted to say I don’t love you back.” Jeongyeon moves away from the two and pretends to glare at them.

“Jokes on you, we both know you love us very much.” Nayeon says in a smug voice, like she’s said something very surprising that Jeongyeon didn’t know at all.

“Yeah, I love you two very very much and I regularly wonder why.”

“I know exactly why, we’re both just angels.” Jihyo teased.

“Yeah, that’s right, fallen angels.” Jeongyeon shot right back.

Nayeon suddenly remembers her original mission and smirks at Jihyo as she slowly approaches her. Jihyo's well aware of exactly what Nayeon is thinking.

“Whoa whoa, we had a cease fire.” Jihyo said trying to back up but soon her lower back was pressed against the counter.

“And I said I’d get you back.” Nayeon smiled widely as she also tickled Jihyo for a hot second, making their youngest girlfriend yell bloody murder as she grabbed Nayeon’s hands tightly to make her stop.

“Remind me to never work with you again, you’re just a traitor.”

“The cutest traitor you’ll ever meet.” Nayeon struck a cute pose with her hands balled up and pressed against her cheeks.

“You are aware that your so-called cuteness trick stopped working years ago, right?” Jeongyeon piped in.

“It still has its moments. You’re not as unaffected as you think you are, my cuteness still prevails.” Nayeon confidently stated.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.”

“See, it’s working right now!”

They decided to leave their little ‘fight’ for now. Nayeon having enough of not being in one of her girlfriend’s arms. She throws one of her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist and snuggles her face under her chin. She reaches for Jihyo with one hand and pouts again to signal that she wants her near. Jihyo rolls her eyes but steps right into Nayeon’s embrace. They kiss briefly and both have dopey smiles on their face after.

“Simps.” Jeongyeon cuts their sweet moment off even though she has one arm tightly around each of her girlfriends’ waists.

“Don’t worry Jeong, we know you just want kisses.” Nayeon makes disgusting kissy noises at Jeongyeon making her bend her neck away from the woman as far as it will go. Jihyo grabs her face to turn it to face her and presses a firm kiss to Jeongyeon’s lips and she melts right into it. Nayeon occupies her time by kissing Jeongyeon’s neck instead. By the time Jeongyeon and Jihyo stopped making out, a tiny mark had formed on Jeongyeon’s neck.

“Hey! You know I felt that.” Jeongyeon half-heartedly complained.

“You’re supposed to feel it.” Nayeon said matter-of-factly.

“And how am I supposed to cover it?”

“There’s no need for silly things like that.” Nayeon replied and began pulling the two towards the living room couch. 

They settled down on the couch with Nayeon in between them. The older woman left no room for argument as she maneuvered them both in a way so that they’d be cuddling her, both of their faces buried on either side of her neck.

“You know, it’s my turn to pick what we’re watching.” Nayeon sing-songed.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo both groaned but made no move to protest, settling in for a day of weird movies in English and romantic dramas.

“Then I’m choosing what we have for lunch.” Jeongyeon decided.

“Fine, if you insist.” Nayeon replied as if it were a big inconvenience but no more than a minute later pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and rested her head on top of hers. Jihyo burrowed herself more comfortably on Nayeon’s chest and reached for the blanket they kept on the arm of the couch to cover all of them.

“By the way, why are some of the cushions on the floor?” Jeongyeon inquired.

“No reason.” The other two quickly replied, not suspicious at all.


End file.
